The Plan of Betrayal
by KagomeMarie
Summary: i dont really know what to say with a summary but umm..it has sexually things and its Inuyasha & Kagome...ummm just let me know what you think...
1. Chapter 1

AN: okay, please dont kill me i wrote this like 2 years ago umm bold letter is a thought XP please dont flame but let me kno if i should finish or just let it die XP well have fun and let me know what you think...

The Plan Of Betrayal

The group was resting after just beating Kagura and Kanna. During the battle Sango and Shippo were both hurt. So Miroku was attending to their wounds. While Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked off into the forest talking. During their conversion Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome's hand and asked her to never leave his side no matter what happens, because he loved her. Kagome was shocked by what he had said even though she felt the same way. She just stood there in a daze. She didn't know what to say. In her mind she wanted to tell him she would always stay by him as she has been and, that she loved him too! They stood there gazing into each other's eyes. Inu-Yasha was just about to kiss her when a cloud of dust started coming their way at a fast speed. When Kagome noticed whom it was she kissed Inu-Yasha on the cheek and whispered "Please behave Inu-Yasha!" At that moment Koga appeared. "Hey Kagome!" Has muttface been taking care of you? Inu-Yasha started to say something to Koga when Kagome yelled Inu-Yasha SIT BOY! As he thumped to the ground with a large ughhhhhhh! She told Koga this was not a good time for him to be there. Koga understood this and told her he didn't like to be leaving her in the hands of that stupid half-breed and, then he speed off. While leaving Koga told her he would be back for her as soon as he beat Naraku.

Inu-Yasha sat back up and asked Kagome WHAT THE HELL she did that for and, all she did was reply back with a kiss. He was shocked. Then they heard a noise. When they turned around and Inu-Yasha jumped near the noise it was none other than Sango, Miroku, Shippo, spying on them! When Inu-Yasha started chasing them Kagome just stood there laughing. Then someone grabbed her. Kagome screamed but by the time they stopped and, ran back to where Kagome was she disappeared! As the group was looking for her, Inu-Yasha could smell Naraku's scent all over the place. When Kagome woke up from her sleep she was chained to a bed. As she tried to sit up she felt a sharp pain in her ankles. She was full of cuts all over her legs. A door started to open. As the door opened she was even more scared to see who it was! Then she could sense shards of the jewel, it was Naraku and Kagura in the doorway. Naraku told Kagura to keep Kagome in her chains but to give her a change of clothes and, he would be back soon. As Naraku left Kagura told Kagome she didn't know why he was so scared of her. Kagome wanted to leave this place and soon. She asked Kagura why Naraku wanted her and she said that Naraku wants to marry her. "HE WANTS ME TO BE HIS WIFE!""WHY?" Kagome was scared! She asked Kagura if she wanted to be free from him! Kagura just looked at Kagome with the look of interest than asked why? Well Kagura if you go tell Koga or my friends that Naraku wants me to be his wife or if you let me free tonight I will try with everything I have to try…. no wait free you from the evil hanyou! Kagura interested by what Kagome had to say she told her she would free her tonight! Then Naraku entered! KAGURA! Bring her to me now! Kagome scared lessoned and came. Take her to my room!

The group was still looking for Kagome when Koga came speeding towards Inu-Yasha and the gang. INU-YASHA! Why is my Kagome's scent mixed up with the scent of NARAKU? I can't trust to leave her in your hands anymore if she is always being put in danger all the time even after I come to visit her she is put into danger! Muttface if I find a single hair on her head out of place I will kill you right after she is safe! Then he left! Kagura stops inu-Yasha now madder than ever! KAGURA! "Yo! I have come to leave you a message from Kagome!" I have to hurray but I will be releasing her tonight or in the morning while Naraku is sleeping! She will meet you by the big tree in the next village and, if not I will be back. She is to marry Naraku the day after tomorrow! She is with him now so I must leave! So please do not follow or you will put her in more danger! Then Kagura just disappears! The group not knowing if it is a trap or not wonders what to do but Inu-Yasha did not care at all. All he could think of was the moment he had with her earlier that day! So they ran to the next village to wait for Kagome to appear in front of them.

Naraku had thrown Kagome on his bed. As she backed up against the head of the bed Naraku came closer to her and, then there was a knock at the door. As he went to see whom it was Kanna stood there with her mirror she had followed Kagura and, showed Naraku! Now Kagura was caught. Naraku flustered. He exited the room and waited for Kagura to return! Kagome knowing now that this might be her only chance found a small window under the bed and climbed out and started running towards a small village!

She could sense shards and after so far she felt more cuts going a crossed her legs but she didn't care anywhere was better than there! Kagome seen Kagura and yelled for her and told her about Kanna and not to go back! Kagome still running for her life once again didn't see that Naraku had already sent his insects after her and Kagura both. When she noticed she fell off a cliff and was just about to lose grip when she heard someone coming really fast in her direction she was only able to tell by the shard or, shards. Her hands started to slip. She could only think of one thing to do. She screamed for Koga. As she fell someone caught her. It wasn't Koga who caught her but it was KAGURA!

Kagura had wanted to thank her for the information about Kanna! Kagura took Kagome to the village where she was to meet Inu-Yasha at. When they got there Kagura asked Kagome about her part of the deal and Kagome keep her word and told the group the plan! The Plan was Kagura and the group was to battle but not to kill each other. Than get Shippo to transform into Kagome and Kagura is to take "Her" to Naraku's castle. Kirara and Kagome followed Kagura but not where the insects could see them! Kagura had lifted and taken Shippo to Naraku. Kagome and Kirara sat outside his barrier waiting for Sango, Miroku and, Inu-Yasha! Once they got there Inu-Yasha broke the barrier and started going in! As they started going in Koga had appeared. Kagome wanted Koga to stay with her so the plan would work. So Inu-Yasha had agreed to leave her there with Koga so he could protect her. Kagura had just appeared inside the castle when Naraku sent Kanna to leave a message for her. KAGURA! Kanna yelled. "Yes, Kanna" Naraku would like to speak to you in the castle garden! "Very Well": And walks away: Kagura appears in front of Naraku and throws "Kagome" in front of him. "Here is the wench you wanted!" Why did you leave the castle with out my permission? Kagura you know I hold your heart in my very hand: Squeezes her heart: Kagura falls to her knees "YES, I know but I thought you would be happy that if I could kill Inu-Yasha… "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Kagura someone is here you and Kanna take care of it. : Grabs Kagome and walks inside the castle: I know who it is but, I am starting to wonder if this plan is going to work! Kagura and Kanna can see Inu-Yasha and everyone but Kanna starts to catch on! Inu-Yasha is not putting up a good fight with Kagura and nether is Kagura!

Kagome starts to worry about everyone and wants to go on and Koga tries to get her to stay but he wants to go fight Naraku just as bad. So they leave and try to get with the group once more! Naraku is now inside the castle and, he sends off his demons to take care of the pest and to get Kanna and Kagura to come back to the castle. As soon as he did that he got a strange feeling. He could still sense a demon among him! But it was only he and Kagome!

Kagura just looked at Inu-Yasha when the demons appeared and Kanna fell off then Kagura said there is a young human girl and Kohku is with her in a hut in the mountains! Then Kagura grabbed Kanna and, took off! Just then Kagome and, Koga showed up and they finished the demons off. Then they tried to think up another plan, because Shippo won't be able to be Kagome forever! Then they had it Kagome and Sango would take Kirara and go get Kohku and the little girl. While Inu-Yasha, Miroku and, Koga would go save Shippo and kill Naraku! Then they could all meet up at Naraku's castle and kill Naraku!

Naraku had put Kagome in her room and he went to wait for Kanna and Kagura. As soon as he got out front they appeared. Then he said Kanna the mirror! Who is coming: Shows mirror: It is Sesshomaru and Jaken! They must be after Rin. "Kanna inside and watch Kagome!":Walks inside: KAGURA! "Yes!" Go check on Kohku and Rin. " Very well! Then you don't need my help to kill Sesshomaru?" No, Kagura now go! "Yes, as you wish: Vanishes:

Sango and Kagome have already appeared at the hut and, began slaying the demons, when Kagura appeared. "Dance of Blades, Now demons be gone!": All the demons vanished: Kohku come bring Rin! Now: Sango stared at Kagura: Please be patient Sango I am not betraying you he is still under Naraku's control! "Yes Kagura here she is! Why are the demon slayer and the Priestess here? Kohku do you wish to remember that women's face and, your past? If so I can grant you that wish to you: Kohku scarred to answer her: Kagura never talks to me like that. But I warn you Kohku it might be painful. I might add your heart may not want to remember but I do know that the slayer wishes for you too remember! Because she will forgive you like everyone else: Rin looks at Kohku: I deal with my pain you can too Kohku! Besides Lord Sesshomaru says Inu-Yasha and his friends are good people! "Kohku please let her do this you must come back to OUR village!" Yes, I will do it! Then I must kill Naraku: Everyone shocked just stares: He is the one who did this to me and, hurt MY FAMILY!

Hahahahahaha……… LORD SESSHOMARU what a surprise! "Where's Rin!" Not to worry she doesn't have to serve under you anymore! Ahhh…… I see your brother is coming! Naraku what do you mean anymore? Don't worry I made sure I took care of her remains "NARAKU!" Ahh…… so glad you could join us. Inu-Yasha! Now lets see four men are here and they are here for some worthless humans such a pity! Such a pity! "Four Men! Why Four? Sesshomaru why are you here?" OOOOOO Inu-Yasha your brother is here for a human girl! He didn't tell you? He has been watching over this human girl for sometime now! And well he didn't get here in time and, I have done taking care of her and even the slayers brother Kohku. "Stop the talk Naraku!" What have you done with them! Now now no need to worry, you all will be joining them shortly! Naraku if a hair on Rin's head is harmed I will make sure you will die nice and slow! Ah… Sesshomaru same as always I see!

To be continued………..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: so what did you think...did it suck that bad? XP

KagomeMarie

aim: Sesshomarulvsrin

yim: Inuyashankagome4eva

msn: Inuyashaluvskagome4eva


	2. Sorry NOT a chapter

Please forgive me...

It has been well over a year...

To be honest I wasnt sure if I wanted to finish the story..

First I lost the note book i started writing in...

Then once I found it I started a factory job...

.

hides

I will update with in a few days if I can...

I am having a baby shower on the 13th...

So...

I will try...

KagomeMarie


End file.
